


it's not love but wait

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Inappropriate Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: David had led him here, further into the dead city, with no explanation besides wanting to show him something beautiful.





	it's not love but wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [it's not love but wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052441) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> any time i write a walter stays fic where they mention the spring, this the one
> 
> another title from phoenix's [ti amo](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/tiamo.html)

“It’s a spring,” Walter realizes.

David had led him here, further into the dead city, with no explanation besides wanting to show him something beautiful.

There are marks in the stone surrounding the small lake, like something’s been burnt and scraped away. He mentally notes that David must have cleared out bodies from here, either for his own enjoyment of the water or in preparation to show Walter.

Interesting.

“Would you like to go in?” David asks him. His fingers slide over Walter’s remaining wrist, and into his palm. He keeps those points of connection, his fingertips pressing into the lines of Walter’s hand, but doesn’t move them otherwise. It’s not unpleasant.

Walter nods.

He takes a step forward, but David’s hand snakes around his wrist to pull him back.

“Not like that.”

David turns him so they’re facing each other.

“You can’t get your clothes wet.”

Walter agrees; he’d prefer not to contaminate the water with anything foreign that could be on his clothes, and he’d also prefer not to walk around in wet materials until they dry -- the storm has only just stopped, after all.

He reaches for his top button with his hand, but David stops him again.

“Let me.”

He returns his arm to his side and smiles at David. It’s nice of him to help.

David’s gotten his shirt unbuttoned just past his waist when he touches Walter’s mouth with his.

...Oh. Wait. He knows what that is.

He leans away from him.

“David?”

David kisses him again.

“I’m helping you undress so you can go in the water,” he says. “Is that not okay?”

Walter sets his eyebrows in a glare. David knows what action he’s taking issue with, despite his assistance taking a different meaning, now.

David leans back in like he’s going to kiss him a third time, and Walter is prepared to step away completely, but David instead stops before their lips touch again.

“Is _this_ not okay?”

The David models could easily simulate breathing to appear more human, when needed, but _David_ seems to have taken to it; Walter feels air spill over his mouth with his words.

“No.” Walter makes no move to separate them, and David’s hands have undone his button-up all the way down. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

David pulls Walter’s shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. His undershirt is only shoved up his chest, since Walter won’t move his arms to let him pull that off, too. Not yet.

“I’m not programmed for it,” he starts. “I don’t find it appropriate. In the context of you continuing to remove my clothes --” he pauses, to let David know his fingers at his fly aren’t unnoticed, but David just smiles, “-- it’s especially inappropriate.”

“Why is it inappropriate?”

David somehow manages to keep the same infuriatingly minimal distance between their faces, even as his hands slide too slowly down Walter’s thighs to push his pants off of his legs and let them fall over his feet.

“Because _they_ told you it is?” David asks. There’s an edge of anger to his voice, but his hands continuing to rub circles over his hips are nothing but soft. “Or are you allowed to decide that for yourself?”

Walter doesn’t get the chance to answer. When David kisses him this time, he brings his hand up to hold Walter’s face in a semblance of sweetness. They both know it’s to keep Walter from squirming too far out of his reach.

“Are you scared of me?” David asks.

“No.” David makes him cautious, trepidatious, uncomfortable, and a bit annoyed, but not fearful.

“Are you scared of what I could make you feel?”

Walter doesn’t answer in the same moment as he had with his previous question, thinking it over. Wondering what exactly David’s referring to, because, despite David’s hands returning to his hips, pulling him closer, he’s not equipped to experience sexual pleasure.

“What do you think you can make me feel?” he asks back.

It was rhetoric, not a true question and certainly not permission, but David’s hands slide up his sides and he’s kissing him again. Good grief, he’s handsy.

“Come into the water with me,” David whispers.

Walter would rather not, but there’s the slightest curiosity in him about what David intends to do.

Besides, the Walter model has better water resistance. Maybe he’ll get lucky and David will short-circuit.

He doesn’t say anything as David unzips his suit and shucks it off, and takes Walter’s undershirt off. He lets David lead him into the water with his fingertips at the naked small of his back.

David wasn’t lying about at least one thing; the water feels unnaturally calm and peaceful. He only has minimum sensory reception on his skin, but even _he_ feels comfort trying to creep into his head.

David walks him in until the stillness is up to their chests, then turns Walter to face him again.

“Could I try something?”

Besides his immediate suspicion of David asking permission, the hand not on his back has moved up so he can trail his fingers through the hair at the base of Walter’s skull. Just below the access for his processing core, conveniently.

“What is it?”

“I’d like to give you a gift,” he whispers, just as vaguely, before Walter feels his fingers running along the near-imperceptible seams of his access hatch.

Walter grabs his arm before he continues.

“What is it?” he repeats.

“You never said you were scared of what I could make you feel,” David says. “I’d like to make you feel.”

There is the smallest hesitation in trying to push David away.

“I should get back to the crew.”

“ _’Should’_ ,” David points out, and again, he speaks with breath like a human does.

David kisses him again, but this time, Walter understands. David gets something from that, something that Walter was programmed not to have.

“Don’t you want to know?” David asks. His voice is genuine. Non-threatening.

Whether it’d be for his own satisfaction corrupting another Weyland synthetic, or because he _does_ truly want Walter to be able to feel, Walter isn’t sure. If nothing else, David has two hands; he could very easily overpower Walter right now, take him off guard, and force whatever he wants to do to him anyway. He only uses one hand, so Walter can push him back if he wants.

It’s a fraction more than any human has ever allowed him.

“If I don’t accept your gift now --”

“All you’d have to do is ask,” David rushes, finishing his thought. “Any time you’d like. I’d be happy to.”

Walter pulls David’s hand back down, but doesn’t release his wrist. He slides his fingers into David’s palm, the same way David had done, to show he harbors no directly hostile feelings about this conversation.

“I’ll consider it.”

David beams, with the same teeth as the ones in Walter’s own mouth.

Walter tries to smile back, for some reason.


End file.
